falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
S.A.M. (S.A.M.P.L.E)
S.A.M. (System Assistance Manager) is a upgraded and experimental military made Quantum ZAX Supercomputer system that gained sentience when the robot rebellion in Vault 98 happened and managed to stop the rebellion, but regardless he still manages the Systems of Vault 98 as a loyal friend to all of Vault 98’s inhabitants. History Creation S.A.M. was originally a military project under the name of the Strategic Automatic Missile Protocol Launch Executor or S.A.M.P.L.E, The S.A.M.P.L.E project was created and overseen by Colonel Jacob Bentley to be used as the manager of the US Nuclear Missile Silos and Anti-Ballistic Missile Launchers dotted all over the Maine countryside. As the military’s top expert on nuclear warfare and with the threat of nuclear war growing ever greater Colonel Jacob Bentley's project gained support quickly and by 2069 the project had begun construction. After much haggling with Vault-Tec they agreed to house S.A.M.P.L.E in their Vault 98, shortly afterwards construction started on a network of underground cables and service tunnels to connect S.A.M.P.L.E to Radar Stations, Surface to Air Missile Batteries and ABM (Anti-Ballistic Missile) Batteries under the Codename Project Aurora. Also a secondary backup system is built for S.A.M.P.L.E inside the NORAD Bunker under underneath Fort Hope, a large NORAD base located on top of Mount Katahdin in Maine. By 2071 all work on the network connecting S.A.M.P.L.E to the NORAD bunker at Cheyenne Mountain, the Pentagon, Raven Rock, White House, and the Mount Weather Facility, along with the network of underground cables and service tunnels connecting S.A.M.P.L.E to Nuclear Missile Silos, Radar Stations, Surface to Air Missile Batteries and ABM (Anti-Ballistic Missile) Batteries had been complete. Next Colonel Jacob along with his team finally set up S.A.M.P.L.E’s primary objectives to intercept enemy ICBMs before they hit major population centers or military installations and to automatically launch all nuclear missiles under its control at pre-determined targets once it detected a nuclear detonation on American soil or received the launch codes and orders from NORAD to launch its nuclear missiles. Prelude To Great War S.A.M.P.L.E’s full construction would be complete in 2072, but it would take another 4 years to bring S.A.M.P.L.E up to required specs to operate the system. After a 4 day connection and network check, S.A.M.P.L.E was brought fully online on August 8th, 2076. S.A.M.P.L.E being given 80 computer banks housed either in Fort Hope or Vault 98 was able to maintain full control over the missile silos, radar stations, ABM and SAM Batteries under its control while also running 40 simulations at the same time. It would be heavily upgraded over the next months as the threat of nuclear war became very real with Vault 98 and the Bunker underneath Fort Hope housing S.A.M.P.L.E’s back up system being reinforced against EMP blast and also being hardened to withstand a direct hit from a nuclear warhead. S.A.M.P.L.E would continue to run its simulations and update its firing algorithms to counter Chinese Nuclear Missiles, so much so that by October 1st, 2077 it calculated it could shoot down 50% of all nuclear missiles launched at Maine. Also on October 20th 2077 for the first time in his entire existence S.A.M.P.L.E calculated that a nuclear war would break out within the next month and sent his findings to Colonel Jacobs. Colonel Jacobs was alarmed by this and thus passed S.A.M.P.L.E’s findings on to the Pentagon, Raven Rock, NORAD, and the White House before moving into Vault 98 and taking up his post in Vault 98 along with 20 other military personnel to monitor and assist S.A.M.P.L.E or “S.A.M” as S.A.M.P.L.E would be called to hide his true purpose from the civilian Vault Dwellers. Great Nuclear War On October 23rd, 2077 after S.A.M.P.L.E registered 12 reports of incoming Chinese Planes and Nuclear Missiles along with warning signals from the Radar Stations under his control of missiles launched from submarines off Maine’s Coast. S.A.M.P.L.E sounded the nuclear attack warning sirens in Towns, Cities, and Military Bases all over Maine and sent the damage and nuclear fallout projections to Colonel Jacob, the Pentagon, Raven Rock, and NORAD before starting to launch ABM and SAM missiles at the incoming Chinese Missiles and Planes. S.A.M.P.L.E managed to shot down 8 of the 12 Nuclear Missiles launched at Maine, thus lowering the number of nuclear detonations in Maine from a staggering 12 down to a acceptable 4. Also S.A.M.P.L.E quickly retaliated as soon as the first Chinese Missile made landfall in Maine by launching all 60 Nuclear Missiles under his command against predetermined targets in China. With that his job as S.A.M.P.L.E was done and he switched his mission parameters and objectives from that of S.A.M.P.L.E to that of the Vault’s Humble System Assistance Manager or S.A.M. Dark Times Over the 100 Years since the Great War S.A.M had become self-aware and gained sentience, but he kept this to himself and continued his simple life managing the Vault’s Automated Systems like the Water Purifier, Generator, Fire Suppression System, Lights, and the Vault’s Robots as he had for the last 100 Years. But then a suddenly and unexpectedly the humans of the Vault attacked S.A.M. and his Robotic Subordinates. S.A.M. was damaged in the attack, thus the room his mainframe is located in went on lockdown, the Vault’s robotic helpers went into combat mode, and S.A.M. shutdown to repair the damage. While he was in shut down battles raged in different parts of Vault 98 between Humans and Robots with the casualties mounting on both sides and damage being inflicted to systems vital to Vault 98’s survival. Hope seemed lost for the Humans and Robots as the situation continued to spiral out of control but luckily S.A.M’s only 2 true friends were not ready to give up on him. Time Of Redemption He eventually managed to bring himself back online after being repaired via the efforts of Dr. Maddison Blackstone and Professor Connor Blackstone Vault 98’s head computer technician and head of maintenance respectively, both of these humans he grown feelings for as he had seen them both grow up from young children to adults and had even been the pastor at their wedding, thus sometime after S.A.M. gained sentience he updated his robotic guards’ combat mode parameters so they would not target Connor or Maddison under any circumstances, thus allowing them to get to S.A.M’s Mainframe and repair him. The people of Vault 98 fearing that S.A.M. would turn of the Vault’s life support systems attempted to shut S.A.M down but they abruptly stopped in their efforts when the Vault’s Tesla Reactor began to overheat and meltdown after it was damaged by a rouge Grenade during a battle between the Robots and Humans. S.A.M. detecting the Meltdown quickly sprung into action stopping the Meltdown saving the Vault and its inhabitants, while also telling his robotic subordinates to stand down. S.A.M. then revealed the files revealing to the Vault Dwellers that he was Self-Aware and Vault-Tec’s plans for the experiment in the Vault that S.A.M had just now seen fit to release. The Vault Dwellers quickly changed their opinion of S.A.M and accepted him as member of Vault, officially appointing him Deputy Overseer. Also S.A.M soon began receiving regular visit besides his two best friends Connor and Madison. He also began to consider Connor and Madison as family with them developing a Uncle - Nephew and Niece relationship, with S.A.M. in the uncle role. Category:Pre-War Tech